gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
K Rose
K Rose is a country music radio station in GTA San Andreas hosted by Mary-Bell Maybeth. The radio station primarily plays country music from the 1950s through the 1980s. K Rose is broadcasted from somewhere in the desert, possibly from the radio tower by the Big Ear. Playlist * Jerry Reed - Amos Moses (1970) * Conway Twitty and Loretta Lynn - Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man (1973) * Hank Williams - Hey Good Lookin' (1951) * Juice Newton - Queen of Hearts (1981) * Statler Brothers - New York City (1970) * Asleep At The Wheel - The Letter That Johnny Walker Read (1975) * The Desert Rose Band - One Step Forward (1987) * Willie Nelson - Crazy (1961) * Patsy Cline - Three Cigarettes In An Ashtray (1957) * Statler Brothers - Bed of Rose's (1970) * Mickey Gilley - Make The World Go Away (1965) * Ed Bruce - Mamas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Cowboys (1975) * Merle Haggard - Always Wanting You (1975) * Whitey Shafer - All My Exes Live In Texas (1987) * Eddie Rabbitt - I Love A Rainy Night (1980) Videos Tracklist File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Jerry Reed - "Amos Moses" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Conway Twitty and Loretta Lynn - "Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Hank Williams - "Hey Good Lookin' " File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Juice Newton - "Queen of Hearts" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Statler Brothers - "New York City" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Asleep At The Wheel - "The Letter That Johnny Walker Read" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose The Desert Rose Band - "One Step Forward" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Willie Nelson - "Crazy" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Patsy Cline - "Three Cigarettes in an Ashtray" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Statler Brothers - "Bed of Rose's" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Mickey Gilley - "Make the World Go Away" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Ed Bruce - "Mammas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Merle Haggard - "Always Wanting You" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Whitey Shafer - "All My Ex's Live in Texas" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Eddie Rabbitt - "I Love a Rainy Night" Full radio File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose (Rev. 1) Full radio Trivia *K Rose is one of three country radio stations in recent Grand Theft Auto games, the second being The Fergus Buckner Show FM in GTA 1 and the third being Rebel Radio in Grand Theft Auto V. *Oddly, the track New York City was not listed in the included booklet guide for the first PS2 version. It was however included in later versions. *Mary-Beth Maybell says after the song "Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man" that she had never been east of the Mississippi River, but after another song, she starts talking about belt buckles, and she says she "bought a huge one in Florida the size of a hubcap." *After CJ begins the missions with Catalina, Mary-Beth mentions about a rumor she heard about a young couple stealing across the state. It could be reference to CJ and Catalina stealing from stores across Red County. *Besides weather reports, Mary-Beth will comment on storyline events. *It is entirely possible that Mary-Beth Maybell is a serial killer, as on multiple occasions throughout the story, she alludes to the taste of men and burying bodies. Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:K Rose